schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Black Manta (DC Comics)
Black Manta ist ein Superschurke aus den DC Comics. Er ist der Erzfeind von Aquaman und taucht entsprechend auf am häufigsten in den Aquaman-Comics auf. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte Black Manta in Aquaman ''#35, welches im August 1967 veröffentlicht wurde. New Earth Vergangenheit Der autistische namenlose Junge, der Black Manta wird, wurde in Baltimore geboren und liebte das Meer. Er wurde in seiner Kindheit entführt und gezwungen, auf einem Schiff zu leben und zu arbeiten. Als er einmal Aquaman mit Delfinen schwimmen sah, rief er ihn um Hilfe an aber Aquaman sah ihn nicht. Nachdem der Junge sich schließlich selbst befreien konnte und einen seiner Entführer mit einem Messer tötete, hatte sich sein Blick auf die See gewandelt. Er hielt das Meer nun als emotionslos und kalt und sah Aquaman als den Repräsentanten der See an. Er schwor sich, dass er einst das Meer beherrschen würde. Nach seinem durchlebten Trauma wurde der Junge in eine Nervenheilanstalt gebracht, wo er von den Angestellten missbraucht und vernachlässigt wurde. Obwohl er sich beschwerte, dass er das Gefühl des Bettlakens als fürchterlich schmerzhaft empfand, wurde der Junge dennoch an sein Bett gekettet und mit Kissen bis in die Bewusstlosigkeit erdrückt damit man seine Schmerzensschreie nicht ertragen musste. Da der Junge kaum sprach, wurde an ihm herumexperimentiert. Obwohl die Experimente ihm grausame Schmerzen zufügten, fügte der Junge sich und als einer der Versuche es ihm ermöglichte, in ganzen Sätzen zu sprechen, spielte er den Wissenschaftlern vor, in Ordnung zu sein. Er wähnte sie in Sicherheit, aber als er von seinem Bett freigeschnallt wurde, ermordete er den Doktor mit einer Spritze und floh aus der Anstalt. Als Erwachsener schuf er sich ein Kostüm, welches Laserstrahlen aus den Augen feuern konnte und welches auch unter Wasser funktionierte. Er schuf sich das Alias Black Manta und fungierte fortan als Superschurke. Prime Earth Frühes Leben Als junger Mann lebte David Hyde gemeinsam mit seinem Vater auf einem Hausboot und betätigte sich als Taucher. Die beiden suchten nach der schwarzen Perle, einem Artefakt, welches dem Träger die Fähigkeit verleiht, Wasser zu kontrollieren und zu bewegen. Als sie im Bermudadreieck suchten, fand Hyde dort das verlorene atantische Königreich Xebel. Dort verführte er Lucia Hyde, von der er eine Karte wollte die ihn zur Perle führen sollte. Lucia fertigte aber eine falsche Karte an, so dass Hyde die Karte nicht finden konnte. Als er von Dr. Stephen Shin angeheuert wird, eine Probe von Arthur Currys Blut zu besorgen um beweisen zu können, dass dieser wirklich aus Atlantis stammt, greift David Curry an. Dabei versucht dessen Vater, Thomas, ihn zu verteidigen aber hat dabei einen Herzanfall, an dem er schließlich stirbt. Curry schwört Rache, stürmt das Hausboot der Hydes und tötet dort Davids Vater, den er fälschlicherweise für den Angreifer hielt. Dies bringt nun David seinerseits dazu, Rache zu schwören. David erschafft sich eine Rüstung und Waffen, um Aquaman bekämpfen zu können, und wurde zu dem Superschurken Black Manta während Curry zu dem Superhelden Aquaman wurde. Black Manta wird zu einem wiederkehrenden Rivalen und Erzfeind Aquamans. So versucht er unter anderem zu verhindern, dass Aquaman die Relikte von Atlantis findern, kann es aber letztlich nicht verhindern. Als Aquaman sich in die Prinzessin von Xebel, Mera, verliebt und mit anderen Superhelden die Justice League gründet, macht Black Manta es zu seinem Ziel, Aquaman beides wegzunehmen. Jagd nach den Relikten Als Black Manta von Vulko angeheuert wird um das Zepter, eins der Relikte von Atlantis zu finden, macht Black Manta Jagd auf Aquamans Freunde, die die gefundenen Relikte in die ganze Welt verteilt haben. Er verfolgt Kahina die Seherin und nimmt ihr ihr Relikt ab, welches ihm ermöglicht Schrift in sämtlichen Sprachen zu entziffern. Daraufhin macht er sich auf nach Heidelberg um einem weiteren Freund Aquamans ein Relikt abzunehmen, welches ein starkes Kraftfeld erschaffen kann. Dem Mann gelingt die Flucht in die Straßen von Heidelberg, wo er Unterstützung von Aquaman und Ya'Wara erhält. Zwar bekämpft Manta Aquaman und die anderen beiden, muss aber erkennen dass er nicht alle drei Gegner besiegen kann. Daher nimmt er Ya'Wara ihr Relikt ab, welches ihm Teleportation ermöglicht, und teleportiert sich fort. Er teleportiert sich zu Dr. Shin, den er entführt und als Geisel nimmt. Mit Shins Wissen reist Black Manta auf die Insel, auf der die Relikte einst gefunden wurden, und nutzt dort seine beiden Relikte um einen geheimen Pfad zu öffnen. Dort findet er das Zepter, welches Atlantis einst hat versinken lassen, wird aber von Aquaman, Mera und Aquamans Verbündeten attackiert. Im Kampf kann er Vostok, den Träger eines weiteren Relikts, töten und sich fortteleportieren. Er trifft sich mit Vulko, dem er das Zepter überreicht. Erneut greifen Aquaman und Verbündete an und Aquaman kann Manta überwältigen und besiegen. Vulko kann mit dem Zepter entkommen, aber Black Manta wird an die Oberfläche gebracht und ins Belle Reve-Gefängnis gesperrt. Amanda Waller will ihn für die Task Force-X rekrutieren, aber Manta lehnt ab. Gegen das Crime Syndicate Als das Crime Syndicate, eine böse Version der Justice League aus einem anderen Universum, auf der Erde auftauchen, ermöglichen sie einigen Schurken die Flucht aus Gefängnissen. Unter ihnen ist auch Manta, dem King Shark später eine silberne Münze gibt, die das Syndicate an alle Superschurken verteilt. Die Münze ist eine Einladung in das zerstörte Justice League-Hauptquartier, wo das Crime Syndicate den versammelten Schurken berichtet, dass sie die Justice League besiegt und getötet haben. Sie zeigen als Beweis diverse Waffen der Mitglieder der Justice League vor. Black Manta nimmt Aquamans Dreizack an sich, verlässt das Treffen dann aber ohne sich den anderen Schurken anzuschließen. Als Ultraman später den Mond vor die Sonne schiebt um das Sonnenlicht, welches ihn schwächt, zu lindern, erschafft dies eine gigantische Gezeitenwelle, die das Grab von Black Mantas Vater zerstört. Außer sich vor Hass schwört Manta dem Crime Syndicate Rache. Als er mitbekommt, wie Black Adam von Ultraman besiegt wird, rettet Black Manta ihm das Leben. Er trifft sich kurz darauf mit Lex Luthor, Bizarro und Captain Cold. Die Gruppe ist vereint in ihrem Wunsch, das Crime Syndicate zu vernichten und sie reisen zu Wayne Enterprises, wo sie Batman und Catwoman treffen. Anstatt sich zu bekämpfen, tun sie sich jedoch zusammen und bekämpfen das Crime Syndicate. Es gelingt Black Manta dabei, den Outsider zu töten und Mazahs, den größten Feind des Crime Syndicates, zu befreien. Mazahs tötet einen Großteil des Crime Syndicates und stiehlt ihre Kräfte, wendet sich dann aber auch gegen das Schurkenbündnis, das ihn befreit hat und wird von ihnen getötet. Nachdem die Justice League, die nicht getötet sondern nur gefangen wurde, wieder befreit ist, händigt Manta Aquaman seinen Dreizack aus und gibt zu, froh zu sein dass sein Feind nicht tot ist. Suicide Squad Nachdem Manta erkannt hat, dass er im Leben nichts mehr zu tun hätte, wenn Aquaman tot wäre, entscheidet sich Manta, dem Suicide Squad beizutreten obwohl er dies zuvor abgelehnt hatte. Das Team, welches aus Harley Quinn, Deathstroke, Jokers Tochter und Deadshot besteht, wird auf eine Mission nach Rossland geschickt, wo sie Angriffe ausführen. Während Deathstroke den CEO einer russischen Ölfirma ermordet, durchsucht Manta das Gebäude nach Informationen über ein Projekt, an dem die Russen gearbeitet haben. Die beiden werden jedoch von riesigen Kampfrobotern, der Rocket Red Brigade, angegriffen und in die U-Bahn zurückgetrieben, wo Manta das Kommando über das Team übernimmt. Da Deadshot zuvor gefangengenommen wurde, beschließt Manta ihn zu befreien und er und Harley stürmen da Gebäude, in dem Deadshot gefangengenommen wird. Dabei werden sie von Deathstroke attackiert, der sich als Doppelagent erweist, gemeinsam können sie aber entkommen und aus dem Land fliehen. In ihrer nächsten Mission wird Deadshot wegen seiner Verletzungen durch Captain Boomerang ersetzt. Zudem treten der Reverse-Flash und zwei Man-Bat Commandos dem Team bei. Sie werden nach China geschickt um dort eine chinesische Forschungsanlage zu zerstören. Dies gelingt, das Team wird aber von einem Meta-Wesen aus der Forschungsfabrik verfolgt. Da das Meta-Wesen die Man-Bat Commandos besiegen kann, tötet Amanda Waller sie per Fernzündung der Bomben in ihren Gehirnen. Da auch das chinesische Militär auftaucht, dem sich das Meta-Wesen im Kampf stelt, kann das Suicide Squad die Gelegenheit nutzen und fliehen. Nach der Mission will Manta die Gruppe verlassen, was Amanda Waller aber zu seinem Zorn nicht zulässt. Die nächste Mission führt dazu, dass das Squad eine Splittergruppe der Liga der Assassinen infiltrieren soll, welche Superwaffen nutzt um Menschen zu ermorden. Das Squad soll diese Waffen finden, so dass die Regierung herausfinden kann, worum genau es sich handelt. Es gelingt Manta, Deadshot und Boomerang den Initiationsriturs der Liga zu überstehen indem sie sich im Kampf gegen drei gefangene Superhelden bewähren und diese töten. Sie bleiben undervcover bis Boomerang versucht, gefangene Kinder zu befreien woraufhin Manta ihn bewusstlos schlägt. Als Manta und Deadshot am nächsten Tag mit der Liga losziehen um eine britische Anlage zu zerstören, die die Effekte der Lazarusgrube nachahmen soll, schickt Waller Reverse-Flash, Harley und Parasite um dies zu verhindern. Manta und die Liga können die Gegner aber besiegen und Parasite und Harley gefangennehmen. Mata fühlt sich immer mehr der Liga und ihrem Zielen ergeben und findet, dass ihre Version einer besseren Welt richtig ist. Daher verrät er dem Anführer der Liga, Saladin, dass er und Deadshot Spione für das Suicide Squad sind. Saladin vergibt ihm und verrät, dass er einige Bomben nutzen will um die Menschheit in die technologische Steinzeit zurückzuverfrachten und will, dass Manta derjenige ist der der Welt diese Bomben offenbart. Da dies bedeuten würde, dass Waller die Bombe in seinem Kopf zünden würde, tötet Manta stattdessen Saladin und entkommt mit dem Squad, während Reverse-Flash sich selbst opfert um die Bombe zu zerstören. Nach dieser Mission sorgt Wallers Boss, Vic Sage, dafür dass Manta das Suicide Squad verlassen kann und setzt stattdessen Waller in das Team ein. Sage verspricht Manta Rache an Waller, da diese ihn nicht aus dem Team gehen lassen wollte, wenn Manta sich ihm anschließt. Sage trägt Manta auf, aus dem Belle Reve-Gefängnis auszubrechen und der Welt vom Suicide Squad zu berichten, was dazu führen würde, dass die Regierung das Programm beenden müsste, aber bevor dies geschehen kann, tauchen Waller und das FBI vor dem Gefängnis auf. Als Sage sämtliche Gefangenen freilässt um in dem Chaos zu entkommen, schickt Waller das Suicide Squad ins Gefängnis um für Ordnung zu sorgen. Manta kann seine ehemaligen Kameraden im Kampf besiegen, wird aber von Deadshot verletzt was dazu führt, dass Captain Boomerang Manta besiegen kann. Er wird wieder in seine Zelle gesperrt und gezwungen, weiterhin Missionen für das Suicide Squad zu erledigen. Angriff auf Spindrift Station Nachdem Manta seine Haftstrafe abgesessen hat, wendet er sich wieder seinem primären Ziel zu, Aquaman zu vernichten und ihm alles zu nehmen. Daher will er dessen Geliebte Mera töten und die sogenannte Spindrift Station, eine Küstenanlage die als Botschaft für die Bewohner von Atlantis und den Menschen dienen soll, zerstören. Als Reporter getarnt dringt Manta in die Station ein und trennt sich unter einem Vorwand von der Gruppe. Manta bringt nun Bomben in dem Gebäude an, wird dabei aber von einem Wachmann entdeckt den er daraufhin umbringt. Als Manta die Bomben sprengt, wird ein Teil der Station zerstört und geflutet und Aquaman macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Angreiffer. Manta nutzt währenddessen das Chaos aus um sich an Mera heranzuschleichen und sie mit einer Harpune niederzuschießen. Schließlich erreicht Aquaman Manta und liefert sich einen Kampf mit ihm. In dem Kampf fleht er Manta an, seinen Rachefeldzug aufzugeben, aber Manta weigert sich und will weiterhin alles zerstören, wofür Aquaman steht. Dies bringt Aquaman dazu, den Kampf aufzugeben und Manta zu erlauben, ihn zu töten. Er erinnert Manta aber auch daran, dass Manta niemals zufrieden sein wird, wenn Aquaman tot ist, und Manta erkennt, dass Aquaman die Wahrheit sagt. Daher ergibt er sich Aquaman, der sich bei Manta dafür entschuldigt, seinen Vater getötet zu haben. Herrscher von N.E.M.O. Während Manta ins Gefängnis gebracht werden soll, wird der Konvoi von einer Gruppe namens N.E.M.O. attackiert. Sie befreien Manta und der Anführer des Angriffstrupps, Black Jack, verrät ihm dass die Gruppe Aquaman und Atlantis hassen. Manta wird nun zum Anführer von N.E.M.O. gebracht, welcher ihm die Pläne der Gruppe vorstellt. Manta hält die Gruppe jedoch für wenig effektiv und ermordet kurzerhand den Anführer um seinen Platz einzunehmen. Als Anführer von N.E.M.O. entfesselt Manta ein Monster, welches er auf Aquamans Heimatstadt Amnesty Bay loslässt. Um einen Konflikt zwischen Atlantis und der Oberwelt zu schaffen, lässt Manta seine Handlanger in atlantischer Rüstung einige Küstenstädte attackieren, was tatsächlich dazu führt dass die USA Atlantis den Krieg erklären. Mit einem U-Boot will Manta nun Atlantis attackieren, um auch in Atlantis Hass für die Oberwelt zu verursachen. Allerdings kann Aquaman das Schiff aufhalten und den Kapitän und die Crew gefangennehmen, woraufhin Manta Sprengsätze in ihren Köpfen detoniert und seine eigenen Männer tötet, damit diese N.E.M.O.s Existenz nicht offenbaren können. Aquaman kann jedoch das Signal des Zünders telepathisch verfolgen und Manta so lokalisieren. Es kommt zu einem Kampf zwischen Aquaman und Manta und Black Jack, in dessen Zuge die beiden N.E.M.O-Agenten besiegt werden. Daher sprengt Manta das Bot, auf dem sie sich befinden, und täuscht so seinen und Black Jacks Tod vor. Jagd auf die Schwarze Perle Nachdem Manta, der nach wie vor für tot gehalten wird, von einem Mitglied der Teen Titans erfährt, welcher hydrokinetische Fähigkeiten besitzt, forscht Manta nach und erkennt, dass der Junge, Jackson Hyde, sein Sohn mit Lucia Hyde sein muss. Da Jackson die Karte zur Schwarzen Perle, die Manta immer noch besitzen will, besitzt, greift Manta Lucia an um Jackson herbeizulocken. Dies gelingt auch und Manta kann Jackson daraufhin entführen. Mit der Karte kann er die Schwarze Perle finden. Als die Teen Titans auftauchen um Manta aufzuhalten, nutzt er seine neuen hydrokinetischen Fähigkeiten, die ihm die Perle verleiht, um sie zu besiegen. Kurz darauf wird Manta aber von Jackson elektrisiert und ausgeschaltet. Jackson nimmt daraufhin die Rolle des Aqualad wahr. In anderen Medien * Black Manta (DC Extended Universe): Black Manta ist der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2018 erschienenen Film ''Aquaman. Er wird von Yahya Abdul-Mateen II dargestellt. * Black Manta (Young Justice): Black Manta erscheint als wiederkehrender Schurke und Vater von Aqualad in der Cartoon-Serie Young Justice. * Black Manta (The Brave and the Bold): Black Manta erscheint als wiederkehrender Schurke in der Cartoon-Serie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Black Manta ist zudem ein spielbarer Charakter in dem Videospiel Injustice 2. Galerie Manta1.jpg|Black Manta (New Earth) Manta2.jpg|Black Manta (Prime Earth) MantaGegenAquaman.jpg|Black Manta gegen Aquaman MantaGegenTitans.jpg|Black Manta gegen die Teen Titans Trivia * Die Figur des Aquaman wurde von Bob Haney und Nick Cardy erfunden. en:Black Manta Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Superschurke